


Hopeless

by stharridan



Category: Bleach
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-31
Updated: 2012-05-31
Packaged: 2017-11-06 09:30:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/417336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stharridan/pseuds/stharridan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Having to put up with one's lazy captain is hard work. Nanao is well-acquainted with such a situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hopeless

"Get your hands off me, captain, and _please do some catching up on your work_!" With that, Nanao piled up papers and documents and books in Shunsui's lap, mad and nearly losing her mind over the fact that he was actually _laughing_ while _she_ was in a frantic rage, until they were in a heap.

"Whoa, now, Nanao-chan," Shunsui tried to stand, sending a few books tumbling to the floor, "take it easy. We've still got all day, don't we? And that's not just for today. We've still got tomorrow, and the day after tomorrow, and the day after that, and before you know it, we'll have the whole week to ourselves!"

"Captain, you're not making sense. At all." She smacked his hand away when he tried to reach for her, disgusted at the way his face was now so red. She should have known better than to leave him with his trusty bottle of alcohol. There was never a moment when she could just leave him to do his work in peace, because if she did, he'd never get anything done.

Nanao was on the edge of sanity. And it was all her captain's fault. Sometimes she wondered why she even put up with him.

"Work." Nanao shoved a brush into his hand and tried hard to wrap his sluggish fingers around it. " _Now_ , Captain Kyoraku."

"I need a drink." He stretched forward for the bottle, but Nanao snatched it away, grateful that it was already empty. "Just _one_ more, Nanao-chan, _please_?"

"No." Nanao marched to the door, carrying the bottle with her. "Now, I need to pick up a few things from the Thirteenth Division. It seems like Captain Ukitake had to take care of more than just a few of your stray clothing," at this, she raised an eyebrow, earning a sloppy grin in return, "and I need to send them back to your residence. I won't be long, but till then, make sure you get something done. I'm not asking for you to finish _everything_ , though that would be especially nice, but just do _something_."

"But what am I supposed to do if you're not here with me?"

Nanao's eyebrow twitched a little at that tone. It held a whine reminiscent of a certain pink-haired child, only worse. "You'll be fine. You _are_ the captain, after all."

"But Nanao-ch-"

" _Who's_ your 'Nanao-chan'?" she snapped, smacking his hand away once again, this time with a thick roll of papers. He recoiled with a small cry, pushing his bottom lip outwards that made Nanao give a frustrated sigh. "You're a grown man, Captain. You don't need anyone to babysit you." And with that, she slammed the door behind her.

Far down the corridor, she could still hear her captain lamenting about his "beloved Nanao-chan" and how she had "left him to fend for himself."

All she could do was clasp a hand over her forehead with a sigh. _Just_ how _do I put up with him?_


End file.
